


Thirty Days of Wolf-Girl 2015

by goldandbeloved



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Play, BDSM, Biting, Blood Play, Body Worship, Bondage, Boot Worship, Caging, Confinement, D/s, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, DominantCersei, DomninantJaime, Drug Use, F/F, F/M, Fairy Tales, Female Dominance, Fisting, Incest, Knife Play, Laughter During Sex, Leather, Leather Culture, Lemon Cakes, Love, M/M, Male Dominance, Multi, Needle play, Older Man/Younger Woman, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Other, Petplay, Polyamory, Public Sex, Queer Het, Roleplay, Scratching, Spanking, Threesome, Top Drop, Toys, True Love, Twincest, Whipping, body service, erotic humiliation, female submissive, lannister fetish, lemon cakes are aftercare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-04-29 08:20:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5121455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldandbeloved/pseuds/goldandbeloved
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble a day for the month of November, all set in the world of _The Wolf-Girl Who Longed for the Sun_. </p><p>Consider it a box of salacious, exotic bonbons. Enjoy.</p><p>NB: I'm open to ideas--email me at goldandbeloved at gmail  (don't put in comments, I'll get them for sure in email.) I I cannot guarantee using all of them, but I'd love to hear! Come play!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lemon (SerJaimexSansa)

She savors the last bit of citrus glaze.  
The taste makes every kiss sweet, wicked.  
These are Sansa’s real favorite treat.  
“More.” she giggles, bound on her lover’s lap, blindfolded, squirming.  
“Earn your sweets, little girl.”  
Stern lion’s growl, a neck bite, her sudden wetness.  
Sightlessly, Sansa turns, kisses his smooth chest, her tongue tracing familiar scars. She feels him shudder.  
“That’s right.My clever princess.”  
Hot breath, scent of sunlight, brush of cake against her lips.  
“Thank you, Daddy.”  
Sansa lifts her head when she’s done, lips brushed with lemon, fiercely hungry.  
Their kiss is golden fire, sugared sin.


	2. Enclosed (CerseixSansa)

Cersei takes up her embroidery. It’s raining and she’s by a warm fire. Quiet at last.  
Her red leather slippers rest atop a cage; one large enough for a naughty cub.  
Inside, Sansa floats on her sea of silence, snuggles in her warm cocoon. She smiles sweetly at her Lady’s feet. There’s nowhere else Sansa would rather be.  
Cersei hears a strange noise,smiles. Her little cub snores because her cage is cozy. Sansa’s secure. Happy.  
Watching her girl, Cersei drowses, lets herself feel safe, drifts. The cub and her owner sleep,taking comfort from each other, dreaming together in peace.


	3. Drink to Me (TywinxSansa)

He doesn’t tell her it’s from her birth year.  
The Great Lion does not show sentiment.  
There’s a crystal thimbleful of golden wine, enough to warm a girl’s tongue on a cool night.  
He nips at her ear, so close Sansa smells his own honeyed scent, daemonorops, leather. They clink glasses.  
Sansa feels sunlight on her tongue. Tywin watches her savor, allows himself a taste of pleasure at her flushed cheeks.  
When she’s warm in his lap, her kiss tastes like a beautiful day. Tywin keeps kissing, since they’ve both had too few beautiful days. Soon they’re both dizzied, enflamed.


	4. Twinned Beauty (especially for JoanMilton! ) (CerseixJaime, Sansa)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Note: This drabble was written from JoanMilton's suggestion. If you have ones for the lions and their cub, feel free to share at goldandbeloved at gmail dot com. If I use yours, it will be dedicated to you :)

Cersei and Jaime cling in sweat, ivory limbs and gold, laughing, It is good to be noisy, to leisurely take hours to learn the secrets of each other’s bodies. With a nose rub and a kiss, Cersei sprawls across Jaime, her hair a river of sunlight across her twin’s body. Beautiful.

Twin heads tilt, eyes turn to Sansa, tied tight. Sansa’s smile joyful, her eyes sapphire mirrors. They see themselves reflected as beautiful, see her love. They disentangle; move to Sansa, her eyes luminous. She’s such a patient girl. The lions know patient girls get treats, lean in for kisses.


	5. Warm (CerseixJaimexSansa)

Cersei wakes, a soft noise. Sansa’s kicked off the blankets, cold, cries in her sleep. Cersei nudges Jaime awake, tells him with a quick look, a nod; he walks to the clothespress. “Shhh, little cub. You’re safe.” Ser Jaime brings a white cloak. He wraps one side around Sansa while Cersei wraps the other. The twins hold Sansa between them, warming her. Sansa opens her eyes, gets kisses, rubs her head against her golden lions, smiles. As her eyes flutter closed they tuck the cloak around her. “If...” mumbles Sansa. “When.” her Ser and Lady whisper. Wrapped warmly, Sansa sleeps, happy.


	6. Switch (Ser JaimexSansa)

Ser Jaime finishes his gift, tucks the materials away. The door opens. In minutes his cub’s on his lap, greeting him with kisses. Sansa unfolds the cloth he presents; an embroidered handkerchief; a wolf-pup with red and gold ribbons. Her mouth opens wide. “Ser! Thank you! How...”  
“Told you Cersei and I used to switch places. I’m good with a needle too.” He grins. Sansa’s eyes fill with tears, Ser Jaime dabbing them as she smiles. He tucks his gift into her bodice. “For when you miss your Ser. Cubs need favors too.” Sansa’s lips are on his; they embrace, kissing.


	7. Switch Back

Inside the barn, the shafts of sunlight are golden spears in the darkness. Sansa conceals herself in a shadow, waits.  
She glimpses a hooded figure, the heavy shine of polished leather, a familiar gesture in a familiar black leather glove. Creeping into the corner, Sansa feels a leg in leather breeches between her damp thighs, a finger at her quivering lips. Sansa looks up to see the wicked sparkle of her Lady’s jade eyes, her arch smile, feels Cersei tug at her hair.  
“So, little dove. Open your mouth and show me what you’ve learned.” Sansa grins back as she kneels.


	8. Pack Dynamics (TywinxSansa)

Today he has a fine ivory comb, carved with peacocks, inlaid with turquoise.  
Tywin gestures to the hassock at his feet. Sansa sits, sinking between his legs, feeling herself drift on a warm sea, the blood in her veins, the blood in his. Tywin breathes softly as he combs her hair, with surprisingly gentle rough hands . As the ruby silk strands fall from his fingers, Tywin feels his little cub sigh in pleasure, a smile lighting her sweet face. The Great Lion presses his head to Sansa’s to feel her against him.  
Sansa smiles for herself and for her Daddy Tywin.


	9. Peep Show (CerseixJaimexSansa)

Ser Jaime strips by the fireplace, all tease. His hair is molten gold. He’s all jewels: pearl knifed smile, gleaming body, ivory scars: naked as his nameday, smirking, batting his lashes at his sister like a clever whore. Cersei smiles, gestures. Sansa stands nude, tall, white and red, a star ruby. Ser Jaime grins wickedly, grabs happy Sansa.  
“Tonight, you entertain me.” Cersei’s emerald eyes twinkle.  
Ser Jaime kisses Sansa’s neck, leaving garnet love bites. Sansa sighs sweetly, caresses her Ser. Cersei sips her wine, knows she’s the luckiest woman in the Seven Kingdoms, sits back to enjoy the show.


	10. Pounce (TywinxSansa)

The beeswax tapers flicker, gild the carved wood table laden with fruit. Sansa’s in a white chemise, her scarlet hair loose.   
Tywin watches to what she’ll choose. Curious.   
She holds lemons, feels soft-skinned peaches, breathes in the scent, like all of summer in the Great Lion’s study.  
Sansa chooses, sinks her tiny claws into skin, tears it open, bites deep.   
Proud little huntress.  
Tywin growls at the red staining her teeth, her gown, scoops her into his lap.   
She clutches her fruit.   
Sansa cracks open the pomegranate, gives Tywin half.   
They eat, lips blood red, purring in pleasurable silence.


	11. Palm to Palm (Ser JaimexSansa)

Sansa wanders the Keep. She feels a hand over her mouth, familiar scent of leather, honey and spices: guided into a strange room, her blood hot, thighs damp. All around her beaten silver mirrors, rich woodwork.  
Ser Jaime nips her ear, whispers. “Want to dance, naughty girl?”  
Sansa kisses, hears him growl. She lifts her skirts above her hips.  
“Just as I thought.” her lion purrs. “Wet.”   
Sansa grins, bends over a side table, groans in joy as her Ser slips inside her, thrusts her hips back.  
All around her the mirrors reflect them fucking like beasts, gold, red, ecstatic.


	12. Bedtime Story (CerseixSansa)

“I promised you a bedtime story.”  
“Here.” Cersei hands Sansa a book.  
Sansa lifts the tooled leather cover.  
“Secret Amusements of the Water Gardens.” Sansa reads.  
“Look inside.”  
Sansa looks. Illuminated brightly like books about the Seven, but instead naked couples, twined in lust. Not just couples. And more.  
“ Little dove.” murmurs Cersei. “Look at these. Tell me your favorites. In words.”  
Sansa’s face blanches,reddens. Smiles.  
“We’re going to do them all.”  
Sansa looks up from a very salacious page. Brave.  
“ Your Grace.” Sansa grins. “Please,when do we start?”  
Cersei laughs. “Now. Right now.”  
“Good.” They both smile.


	13. For A Good Girl (CerseixJaimexSansa)

Sansa lies by the fire warm across her Lady, her Ser.  
Sansa’s eyes close. Purring, she feels a red silk package in her lap.  
“Good little girls get toys.” murmurs Cersei. “Don’t they, dear brother?”  
“Yes, dearest sister.”He kisses Cersei’s ear.  
“Open it, princess.”  
It’s alabaster, carved with blossoms, and the shape...  
Sansa blushes, trembles, moistens.  
“Now for the best part, handsome brother.”   
“Isn’t it fun to watch girls play with their new gifts?”  
“Go on.” Cersei whispers. “Show us your thanks.”  
“You can get us all wet.”  
Sansa, drunk on twin kisses, lowers her hand.  
Her lions observe.


	14. Amor Vincit Omnia I (CerseixJaimexSansa)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We need joy right now. Let's have some.

The pride drowses warm together, in the ruby-curtained bed, Sansa in the middle because it’s her day. Their day.  
Sansa’s lips taste like lemoncakes and salt air; their sweet girl's overcome. Cersei couldn’t complain that Sansa fell asleep in her tiara, that she’d have to have it untangled in the morning.  
Sansa looks beautiful, sleeping with glazed lips and thighs, sparkle in her red hair, suffused with joy, bright as her locked gold chain, her sparkling ring.  
Cersei curls around her sticky, happy darling, looks at her brother who reaches to hug his lioness and his little cub. Cersei feels stunned.


	15. Amor Vincit Omnia II (CerseixJaimexSansa)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We all need joy. And love.

It’s all real as the velvet cloak, real as the triple-stranded gold rings on their fingers, real as there being ways around everything that work. She looks warmly at Jaime. Her golden lion luxuriates in the pleasure of two beautiful women in bed. Cersei grins, observing him glutting himself in pleasure.  
She could like that.  
“Come and kiss me.” Jaime grins and whispers. Cersei knots her fingers into his golden hair,  
letting him roll her onto her back. His kisses are wine and honey, feverish, sweet as their first trembling kiss in the alcove.  
Now, now.  
Cersei snarls in delight.


	16. Amor Vincit Omnia III (CerseixJaimexSansa)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love and joy for all--enough for a triple drabble.

Cersei wraps her legs around Jaime’s hips, her cunt clenching at his cock. They’re fucking on the house cloak. It’s right. They scream, a golden tangle of ivory limbs and emerald eyes, pure joy. Sansa’s been awakened, they pull her hand up to press it between theirs so she can feel the twins, rock, shake roar.  
It doesn’t matter if the whole damned Rock hears them, not anymore.  
Cersei and Jaime drink deep of each other’s lips. Perfect.  
They rearrange themselves in bed, warming each other, Sansa’s last thought before dreams take her, that love conquers all. It’s their song.


	17. Subtlety (SerJaimexSansa)

Sansa’s overwhelmed; too much feast, too many people. She steps outside.  
Hand on her wrist, pulled into a dark corner.  
Ser.  
“Wolf-girl. You’re missing sweets.”  
Two fingers inside her, his hand over her mouth. She can bite at his gloved fingers, be his wicked little wolf-girl.  
His fingers scrape, thrust, bring her back to herself. She comes hard, silently.  
“Good girl.” Ser Jaime whispers. “Be our little lady.  
You can bring my treat after this bloody feast.”  
She kisses him hard, scampers back. Too soon it’s all noise, but she’s sore and happy.

And she knows there’s dessert.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A cheeky pun here: a subtlety is a special dish served at medieval feasts as a display of wealth and to delight and entertain the feasters. Sugar was often used which was quite expensive and pretty things made from sugar often appeared, such as candied flowers, sugar paste sculptures and more. Clearly at this feast, this would be where the lemon cakes would be;)
> 
> More here (with recipes!)
> 
> http://eirny.com/2013/02/25/simple-subtleties-to-spice-up-a-medieval-feast/


	18. Nymph (CerseixSansa)

Cersei’s ruby silk pavilion, near the Kingswood.  
She can breathe here.  
Cersei also enjoys the scenery.  
Sansa sits before her, crowned with blossoms, lips smeared with honeysuckle. Her body: mother of pearl, her nipples buds of coral; bound with delicate ropes of flowers, violets tangled in her hair.  
Her red haired girl’s a dream.  
“Faerie girl. I hear you are wild. Wicked. Lustful.”  
Sansa’s eyes wink, flash come-hither, pure sapphire.  
“But now you’re all mine.” Cersei’s tongue lingers, tastes honeysuckle.  
The Queen slips out of her dress. “Come play with me.”  
Sansa smiles. Nods yes.  
And so they do.


	19. Curious (TywinxSansa)

Sansa takes Tywin’s hand, looks closely.   
Long, squared fingers, rough. Two gold rings: a lion’s head, a ruby as a beast’s heart.   
Tywin lets her admire, calmly watches her observe.   
Clever cubs do that.  
Sansa sees white scars over knuckles, knots of joints, a long-healed gash curving below his thumb, the knitted skin smooth and white as milk; clean hands.   
The Great Lion is fastidious.  
Impulsively, she kisses Tywin’s palm, folds his fingers over it. For later.  
She smiles.  
Tywin growls, nips at her neck, wraps her closer. Sansa presses herself to his chest, both warm, both well pleased.


	20. Monsters-and-Maidens (SerJaimexSansa)

The feast hall is empty. No one notices Ser Jaime stalking quietly as a cat, eyes bright, listening. He hears soft scurrying over the carpets and rushes. Ser Jaime’s heart beats faster as he spies a rose and lavender blur running between the tables. With that he pounces, wrapping his arms tight around his prey. Sansa wriggles in his arms, pinned and giggling.“Sweetling.” he purrs. “You’re not supposed to let the monster catch you.” Sansa nips at his arm. “That’s my favorite part.” she breathes hotly. Ser Jaime grasps her wrists. “Good.” he growls, Sansa nipping at his shoulder.


	21. Rats-and-Cats (CerseixJaimexSansa)

Ser Jaime’s door’s locked but Cersei’s like water, she can slip in anywhere. Sansa looks up at her Lady’s wicked smile, emerald eyes.  
The rope’s garnet silk; Cersei marks out red diamonds on Sansa’s ivory body. Sansa sighs under her Lady’s hand. She only squeaks when Cersei’s ring catches a russet curl. Her Lady soothes, kisses, knots.  
Ser Jaime returns and Sansa’s wrapped like a gift on his hearthrug. Cersei sits in his chair, smiling. “My beautiful lioness’ back from hunting.” Ser Jaime rubs his head against his sister’s. “She is.” purrs Cersei. “Shall we feast?”  
If Sansa had a tail she’d wriggle it.


	22. Indolence (CerseixSansa)

The candy dissolves in Sansa’s mouth like a kiss; her Lady’s golden tongue sucks the sweetness from hers, back and forth. When it’s gone they move like mermaids underwater, bodies shimmering, their hair rising in golden and ruby waves. Sansa breathes jeweled bubbles; Cersei slides into her so deep Sansa weeps from the sweetness, sighs, _Your Grace, Your Grace_ ; waters break over her head, her Queen cries out _my dove, mine_. They fall.  
Sansa licks her Lady’s ivory cock clean, sleeps pillowed on a pale thigh, a gold-ringed hand twined in her hair. The wind dries their damp skin.


	23. Touch(TywinxSansa)

She’s never been in the room alone before. Sansa admires the light sent dancing from the glass decanter of Arbor Gold, runs her wrist along the plumed end of a quill. She’s a good girl, she’ll go wait now. Then, a pair of gloves. Oxblood, well worn, soft as butter to her touch. Sansa holds them between her palms, like a pair of hands, inhales their scent--ink, iron, smoke, spices and honey and resins, dizzying. She breathes deeply, kisses each fingertip before she sits.  
Tywin watches unseen, lets her wait a moment longer. His breath heats, his fingertips burn.


	24. Growl (JaimexSansa)

Sansa’s eyes widen at the collar and fluffy bracelets of soft white fur. She bites her lower lip, worried, but curious. “I know you’re a little red lioness.” Ser Jaime murmurs, scratching her behind the ears. “But I like it when you’re my little wolf-girl too.” He kisses the top of her head. “You can be both.” He sits, waits.  
Sansa reexamines the treats , chooses a red and gold leather ball, crawls over, the toy clutched in her mouth. She looks up at Ser Jaime. sweetly, shakes her hips. “That’s my good girl.” He takes the ball, smiles. “Fetch.”


	25. After (CerseixJaimexSansa)

Lifted, Sansa babbles happy words, feels marks: claws, switches, bites, _so beautiful you’re all so pretty_. She sinks into warm water, her body stretching. Sansa reaches to wash, to serve. “Not today.”  
Sansa floats, chases bubbles, kicks her feet to splash. Four hands wash her tip to toe with sage and honey soap, rub her with sweet oil. She purrs. Naked as her nameday she’s in bed, her Lady on the left, Ser on the right. “Well done.” she hears.”Little love. Little sister. “ Two golden kisses burn on her lips. Sansa sleeps.Their shared dreams are wide veldts, golden skies.


	26. Enjoy the Silence (TywinxSansa)

Cream and gold: Sansa’s delicate gown, candles burnt low. She walks barefoot, head bowed, scent of driftwood burning, beeswax, ink-- so late, the Rock’s silent. The Great Lion’s already noticed her. The gold in Tywin’s eyes shines bright, curious: his palms up, open.  
Sansa knows she’s welcome; in his lap, his fingers in her hair, Tywin growling in pleasure, Sansa’s sweet purr. Her cheek on his crimson velvet doublet, Tywin’s arms, breath-- here in the silence within the silence Sansa can sleep. She doesn’t know but Tywin sleeps too, tiny lioness in his arms, both warm, comforted, their silence perfected.


	27. Love and Sleep (CerseixSansa)

The warmth of the afternoon seeps in like honey; Cersei slips off her gown, body gold and ivory, eyes sparkling viridian in the sunlight. She leans into the sunbeam, purrs in pleasure. Cersei lifts her switch turns to the bed, looking wickedly at her girl. Sansa’s milk-pale, her hair ruby silk on the pillow, a jar of oil clutched in her palm and she’s sleeping, lashes brushing her cheek, half-smile on her lips. Cersei grins, curls around her pretty cub to dream. Holding her’s too sweet to resist-- and Cersei and Sansa know well-rested lovers play well.


	28. Princess (JaimexSansa)

“Once there was an imprisoned, cold, lonely, redhaired, blue-eyed little princess. Very worst, her fingers and her wrists hurt like seven hells because she...” A gentle cuff. Ser Jaime laughs. “Absolute truth, sweetling. A handsome knight came for the princess--she was almost as pretty as he was.” Sansa squeals, Ser Jaime grins. “He came to the loveliest princess, defeated her father, all his bannermen. The princess begged him to ravish her atop the feast table. Being a gentleman, he did.” Ser Jaime slides over her, Sansa’s legs clasp his hips.“Princess. Shall we begin?” Soon they both growl.


	29. Hunger (CerseixJaime)

He’s hungry today. Cersei loves that; she sinks her teeth into his flesh, adoring the red petals on his gilded skin. Ser Jaime snarls, wrestling her to the bed, her laughter growls of her own hunger, his mouth sating her briefly. She needs more. Neither of them can wait. Ser Jaime plunges into her, snarls of delight mirrored in each others mouth, salt, sweetness and musk, perfectly theirs. “Sister.” he purrs, fucking harder, Cersei fucking back, “Yes, my brother. Yes.” They cry out as one, afterwards whispering the secret word in their own language, first created, most important, theirs. Love.


	30. As Sweet As The Dawn (CerseixJaimexSansa)

Morning sunbeams illuminate the room. Sansa wakes, eyes sparkling like a clear sea. On either side her lions drowse, basking in the sun before it’s time to wake. Sansa feels a tug at her hair, sees her Lady’s emerald eyes open. Ser Jaime’s large hand holds her wrist tightly.. “Hello, sweetling.” her Ser growls. He winks at Cersei. “I know just what I want for breakfast, my love.” Cersei stretches, grabs Sansa’s other wrist. “So do I, brother.” Sansa growls in pleasure at each bite, presses kisses to her lovers’ skin. It’s the brightest morning they could all wish for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for coming along on this adventure-I had a lovely time and hope you did too!

**Author's Note:**

> "This is the house, the sacred box,  
> Where, always draped in languorous frocks,  
> And always at home if someone knocks,
> 
> One elbow into the pillow pressed,  
> She lies, and lazily fans her breast,  
> While fountains weep their soulfullest..."
> 
>  **Bien loin d'ici** \--Baudelaire trans. Edna St. Vincent Millay


End file.
